Tonight
by Gminis
Summary: Naruto gets his son to bed after a long day. Pure fluff. Parental! Naruto! Cuddly Bolt. NO slash.


Naruto hated paperwork. He _hated_ it. In his childhood, whenever he saw Granny Tsunade sitting on Her desk with an unbelievably large amount of papers, he would laugh. Laugh at the old granny's face, at the probably big headache she was having, and at the fact that he didn't have to do it. The same thing happended when Iruka was checking exams. He would always laugh. And now, if either of them were here they would definitely be the ones laughing.

The Seventh Hokage leaned back on his chair, massaging his temples in a weak attempt to calm down his migrane. Six hours. Six long, hateful, and boring hours spend doing horrible and boring paperwork. Honestly, in the past when he dreamed of becoming Hokage he never thought it could be so damn boring. Don't get it wrong, he loved the fact that there was finally peace in the nations, but it just seemed like the most interesting thing that could happen right now, would that a gennin team get a B-ranked mission assigned. Boring.

What was the need of so much paperwork, anyway? Who was he helping with this? Why did he have to do it? Wasn't there people for that? Isn't it Shikamaru's job? Why wasn't the guy here suffering with him? Weren't they friends?! What kind of friend leaves another friend behind, fighting on his own against such a powerful foe?! What was he thinking?

In sudden fit of frustration, Naruto dropped his head on the desk full of files heavily. What had he ever done to deserve this?

"Hey, Dad..."

The war hero straighten himself quickly, recovering the seriousness a Kage was supposed to have. The door opened, revealing a 12 year-old boy with blonde hair and sportive clothe, his usually bright blue eyes clouded with tiredness. _At least I'm not the only one,_ thought the boy's father. He looked at the clock hanging on the wall, frowning as he noticed Bolt should be home by now.

"What is it?" He asked as he place his elbows on the table, fingers intertwined under his chin. The boy looked at him, hands on his pockets.

"Mom told me to come here and tell you that she was staying with Himawari at the Hyuga compound tonight. Something about training Her eyes, I don't know." He shrugged.

"Ah, yes. The training." he forgot about that. "Well, I guess it will just be you and me in the house today." He said lightly.

"Joy." Bolt didn't bother to hide his enthusiasm. He wasn't really looking forward to it. His dad will probably just sit in the kitchen table finishing his work.

Naruto scowled, and was about to scold the boy if his son's yawn didn't stop him. The gennin took a hand out of his pocket, using it to rub his eye tiredly. It had been a long day. With that bunch of street cats running around the village and Tean Konohamaru being the ones supposed to catch them. Mitsuki vanished, the way he always did when he thought Sarada and Bolt could handle it, and Konohamaru had some sort of meeting, leaving only the Uchiha and the Uzumaki to get the cats. They did it in record time, of course, (they weren't called prodigees for nothing) but the fact that the cats seemed to have some sort of pleasure in digging their claws in Bolt's face make things harder. In the end, they finish the mission. Boruto with a heavily injured face.

Naruto took his time to examinate the boy. He definitely looked worned out, and there were some strange scratches on his his cheeks and forehead. Glancing back at the clock he decided to called it a day and take his son back home.

"Come on," he said standing up. "Let's go to bed." The gennin frowned.

"What about your work?" If his dad wanted to go home without papers it was fine for him, he wasn't complaining. It just seemed odd.

"I can finish it tomorrow." He answered moving towards the door.

Bolt lifted an eyebrow skeptIcal. His dad, inspite everything he thinks about him, was never lazy. If he could do something today, he did it today. Not tomorrow. Anyway, it was late, he was tired, and didn't really want to start arguing with his father. So without any further talking, he followed Naruto out of the building.

The house wasn't that far from the Hokage's office, but the walk was slow due to the tiredness both, father and son had. The cool night breeze ruffled Bolt's hair, sending a shiver down his spine. There were few people on the streets, most of them were shinobi on patrol, who salute his father respectfully as they passed. Bolt rolled his eyes everytime.

Honestly, Naruto might be the Hokage, but some people acted as if he were a god. Heck, he wasn't even a good parent! Not for Bolt, at least. He remembered all the times in which his father had promised he would train with him and play with Himawari. But did he complied? No. Why? Because the Hokage never stood up to his promises. Why? Because he was a complete and total as-

"Hey, be careful." Bolt has been so focused on trashing his dad that he bumped into the man in question. He looked up to him.

"Sorry." He murmured softly, returning his eyes to the ground. Naruto frowned.

The boy could feel his father's gaze on him, but he didn't felt like facing it. He never did after remembering all the broken promises, they always leave him with a bitter feeling of abandonment. His dad was the Hokage. He understood that (despite Sarada's accusations that he didn't), but Naruto was also his father. Wasn't that more important than being Hokage? Was the village more important than his own flesh and blood? Didn't he care about his family?

This and more questions flooded his mind as he hugged himself when another gust of wind racked his small body. He just wanted to go to sleep and to be as far as he could from his father till morning.

He had all the intention to keep walking, ignoring his dad's presence. He was, though, stop by Naruto's hand on his shoulder.

"You okey?" He asked, voice full of concern. "You zoned out for a moment." He gave the boy's shoulder a small squeeze.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." He said shaking slightly because of the cold. "Let's go home." He was about to move when his father came to kneel infront of him, the man's back facing him.

"Well, hop on." He said over his shoulder. The boy looked at him in bewilderment.

"W-what?"

"You heard me." He said lightly.

"Why?"

"Why not?" He countered. Suddenly feeling lighthearted.

Bolt stared at him, confused by the change in personality. His dad was offering him a piggyride. His dad _wanted_ to give _him_ piggyride. His _dad giving him_ piggyride.

No matter how he put it, it still sounded impossible. His dad, _the Hokage_ , Lord Seventh, _wanted_ to give _him_ piggyride. _What. The. Heck?_

Naruto was a different story. He didn't really know what came over him, but he felt the sudden need to be close to the boy. Why? He didn't know. But he didn't cared either. His relationship with Bolt had always been... difficult. Hinata had tried to help with that, but the child had inherited the infamous 'Uzumaki stubborness' and the woman's pleas falled on deaf ears. This, of course, upest him. He loved his son. He loved him with all his heart, and he hated that Bolt believed he didn't. Yet, he was the Hokage. All the paperwork and extra hours, (to which he still didn't see the point of) were important, according to Shikamaru. He didn't had other choice but to do it.

But... he wasn't in the office now. Nor was Shikamaru here to make him. Right now, he was just Bolt's father.

"You are tired, and cold, and there still a fair distance between us and the house, so go ahead. I'll carry you." He ended in a soft tune.

Bolt hesitated. They might be father and son but the gennin couldn't remember the last time his father gave him piggyride... Or even if he _ever_ gave him a piggyride. Whatever. It was weird. It shouldn't be. But it was. Bolt would have declined, if the icy wind hadn't hit him square in the face at that moment, freezing his protests. It couldn't be that bad. And it was better than being ignored so... What the heck, right?

He took a few steps forward, closing in the little space between him and his father's back. Slowly, he wrapped his small, scrawny arms around Naruto's brood shoulders, waiting for him to stand up before wrapping his legs as well around his waist. The man hold into the boy's thighs as he jolted him up slightly, shifting his position in order to carry him better. A small blush came to the son's cheeks as his father pulled him closer.

"You good?"

"Yeah..."

As Naruto restarted their walk, Bolt pressed himself closer to his father's strong back, placing his forehead against the man's neck. Now that the Hokage acted as a shield between him and the cold air, he could finally relax into his dad's body. The boy knew this was probably one of the few moments he will ever have with his father. He knew that at the instant they get to their house, they will fall back into their normal role. Naruto would go back to work, and he would go back to be ignored and act as if he didn't care. He knew it. So he was determined to make the best of it.

Quietly, he snuggled closer to Naruto, buring his face on the nape of his neck. The warmth on his cheeks grew hotter. He couldn't remembered ever doing this before, but it felt so familiar, so good, so right. And he didn't feel like moving from there either. He allowed his eyelides to slide shut, resting his head on the man's shoulder.

The war hero turned his head slightly towards the child on his back, mindful to not disturbed him. A smile appeared on lips as he hurried down the street, hoping to get his son away from the cold night as fast as possible.

The moment they stepped into the Uzumaki's household warmth covered Boruto's body like a blanket. Sensing the difference in tempeture he started to shift on his father's back, forcing his eyes to open.

"Dad..." He whispered sleeply.

"Oh, so you're awake. I thought you were out cold."

"Hmm..."

Naruto let out a short laugh at his son's attitude. To be honest, Boruto could be even cuter than Himawari sometimes.

After taking off his shoes, he walked to the living room and moved the boy from his back to the couch, setting him on it with as much gentleness he could. When he was finally laying on the piece of furniture, the blonde took a sit at the other end of the couch and started to remove the shoes from his son's feet. He needed to held back a laugh when Boruto wiggle his toes at him.

"Hi." The boy said smiling tiredly, eyes half close.

Naruto returned the smile with one of his own and patted one of his child's feet.

"Hi." He answered. "Can you go to your room?"

"Yeah."

"Will ya?"

"No." He paused. "That's why you are here." The man laughed at this.

"You are a brat." He said patting the boy's leg. The matured young gennin stucked out his tongue in response.

Shaking his head with a hidden smile, the Seventh Hokage grabbed the small shoes and walk to the house entrance, placing them on their respective spot. He personally didn't care where the shoes where, but a certain Hyuga which name he won't say, was incredibly fearsome when you make a mess of the house. He wasn't taking his chances.

When he finish, he returned to the living room, where Boruto was currently twisting and turning on the couch trying to get on comfortable position.

"I never realized the couch was so hard." He stated, moving to his left side. Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, maybe." He said absently. "How about we get you to bed. It's late."

The child raised his arms to the man, a sleepy smile on his features. He liked this Naruto. The one that acted like a decent dad. The one that acted like he care for him. The one that, dare him say, acted as if he wanted him close. Yeah, he definitely liked it.

Naruto, seeing what his son was asking for, didn't mind complying. Boruto was being particularlly clingy tonight, but he didn't care, it was nice having the boy in that child-like state. He wasn't so... difficult like that. Anyway, now he was dealing with an extremely lazy kid that was expecting his almighty dad to get him to bed. Tough mission. But he wasn't named Hokage for nothing. If he was able defeat a crazy ninja goddes then he sure as hell could do this.

With new found resolve, the man lean down on the couch, carefully picking his precious bundle. As he hold to him, the boy automatically wrapped his arms and legs around Naruto, pressing himself against his father. The Hokage shifted him a little before placing an arm underneath his legs and the other around his back. When he was finally sure he wouldn't drop him, he headded upstairs.

In the second floor, there were four rooms. Himawari's, Boruto's, a bathroom, and the master bedroom that belonged to him and Hinata. That was the one he was going to. Glancing at his son, he saw that he was too focused in nuzzling his shoulder to notice. It wasn't until he stepped in the room that the boy finally looked around. When he did, he frowned.

"Dad?" He called, resting side of his face against Naruto's shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"Why are we here?"

"Well, I figured that since your mom isn't here today and since I feel lonely when there's no one in the bed with me, you and I could sleep together tonight."

He reached the bed and placed the young boy down on it carefully before he turned around and started taking off his cloth. Meanwhile, Boruto stared at him. He could count with his hand all the times he had actually sleep in that bed, and most of them have been because his mother insisted. Never because of Naruto. He wasn't complaining! In fact, he liked that things have been going on so smoothly tonight. Usually Boruto would have start a fight, in which Naruto wouldn't have want to be part of. Then Boruto would have started insulting him, and Naruto would have scolded him. Naruto would have said he was grounded and Boruto would have rushed upstairs and start sulking on his room. In short, it would have been a bad night.

But none of that had happened. They have actually been able to socialize with each other and enjoy each other's company. It was a big step for them, now that he thinks of it. And he wasn't about to ruin it by declining what could probably be the first and last time his father will ask him to share a bed just because he felt like it. No sir. He wasn't. He liked the way things have been going and if it was only ment to last one single night then so be it. He was making the best of it.

The little blonde followed his dad's example and took of his jacket and forehead protector. Soon, he was laying on the bed with just his boxers, waiting for his father to get out of the bathroom. He had already pulled the covers and wrapped himself in them, choosing to take the side closer to the wall. The window was open, allowing a chilly breeze to go through the room freely as well as the moonlight. The soft, white rays were beautiful in contrast to the slightly darkened room, catching Boruto's attention. He had been so focused on them, that he flinched at the moment a hand came to rub his shoulder.

"You sleep?"

"Yeah."

A laugh.

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm"

The hand that once rest on his shoulder, moved to travel up and down his arm.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I make room for me?" The boy hummed quietly. Naruto laughed.

He grabbed Boruto's limb in a gentle hold, and turned him around on his other side so they were facing each other. Bright blue eyes meet equally bright eyes. And Naruto felt as if it was the first time he ever saw his son.

He took in the child's appearance as he did the first time. The boy's blonde hair was wilder than his at that age. The nose was definitely Hinata's, as well as the face. The cheeks, though, were his. Those whisker like marks could only come from him, even if he still didn't now where he got them from. The skin was a little paler compared to his. Must be from Hinata too, he thought absently as he stroked the soft cheek with his thumb. There was still babyfat on it, he wasn't that old. Slowly, he traced his finger over the scars, earning a small giggle from the boy.

"It tickles..." He explained drowsily. This make Naruto smile.

"I see." He answered as cupped his son's chin. The boy's eyes opened slightly, looking at him through half closed eyelids.

"Aren't you getting in?" He asked as he shuffled around, making space for his father. "You were the one that wanted to share a bed." The Man smiled.

"Of course."

The bed was king size, ment for two grown adults, so it should be able to handle an adult and kid. But, he found out a few nights ago, Boruto inherited his habit of twisting and turning during sleep. So there was a 92% of probability that one of them will end up on the floor, but he trust the bed was big enough to prevent that.

When he was finally settled under the covers, he moved his arm over the bed, searching for his son's body. When he found it, a peaceful smile came to his face, as he grabbed hold of the child's waist and pulled him closer. The small back press to his chest and the familiar scent of miso ramen filled his nostrils. He chuckle. That was unexpected. But it was fine, he liked ramen, loved it actually.

The boy snuggled against his father enjoying the warmth he offered.

"Good night, son."

"Good night, dad."

As sleep finally took hold of Naruto, the last thing he could think of was how was he able to make something so beautiful like the child in his arms. How could something so wonderful could have come from him. He'll never know, but as he closed his eyes, he realized he didn't need to.


End file.
